Piltover's Graunacht
by Lyvianne
Summary: LoL Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerb Nov. 2015: Ein seltsamer grüner Nebel taucht in Piltover auf...doch Caitlyn und Vi sind getrennt und müssen sich allein dem Übel stellen!


**Piltover's Graunacht**

Caitlyn wanderte auf ihrer üblichen Runde spätabends durch Piltover auf der Suche nach Vi. Sie erwartete nicht, sie wirklich zu finden. Sobald es in der Stadt etwas lauter und handfester zuging, befand sie sich schon mittendrin, ehe Caitlyn überhaupt ihr Gewehr hervorgeholt hatte. Als eine dicke Katze schnell vor ihren Füßen vorbeihuschte, schaute sie auf. Sie war in den heruntergekommenen Vierteln angekommen in denen es normalerweise nachts immer hoch her ging. Aber heute herrschte eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe.

„Selbst die Halunken werden immer fauler und fetter, wie die Katzen hier." dachte sie.

„Und kalt ist es hier, ich hätte doch besser etwas Wärmeres anziehen sollen."

Sie rieb sich mit den Händen über die Arme, um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Cait wusste, dass es hier in den Schatten immer etwas kälter war, aber gleich so ein Temperaturunterschied?

Eine kalte Brise, die ihr um die Nase wehte, kündigte an, dass sie im Hafenviertel angekommen war. Das Meer lag ruhig und friedlich da, trotz des Windes. Der Sheriff in ihr wurde stutzig. Sie blickte auf das Meer. In der Ferne war etwas Flimmerndes zu sehen, was langsam über das Meer kroch. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen um etwas mehr zu erkennen. Doch als sie im nächsten Moment blinzelte, war es schon zu spät – ohne einen Laut wurde sie von den wabernden Schwaden verschluckt.

* * *

„ _Mein Plan ist perfekt!_

 _Letztes mal haben mir diese elende Schützin und ihre dicke Helferin so richtig die Tour vermiest... aber dieses Mal wird es klappen!_

 _Ich werde diese Stadt dem Erdboden gleich machen! HAHAHAHA!_

 _Versteckt euch ruhig!_

 _Aber das wird euch nicht helfen, das ist meine Nacht!"_

* * *

Mit einem lauten Krachen flog der Nächste durch das billige Fenster – ein Teures würde sich in der Spelunke „Zum Hornochsen" auch nicht lohnen. Fliegende Rüpel gehörten zur der Tagesordnung.

„Das wird dir hoffentlich mal eine Lehre sein du verdreckter Sohn eines Hundes!" brüllte ihm Vi nach, während sie ihr Handgelenk massierte.

Sie hätte doch ihre Hextechhandschuhe anziehen sollen. Andererseits, der dreckige Kerl war diese Ehre nicht wert. Sie hielt inne – irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Auch die anderen Gäste verhielten sich plötzlich ganz still.

Draußen vor dem Fenster zog ein grünlicher dicker Nebel auf und ein kollektives Schaudern ging durch die Menge, gefolgt von einem Aufruhr, indem alle versuchten ihre Waffen zu packen und ihr Heil in der Flucht zu finden. Man hatte in ganz Piltover von den Vorkommnissen in Bilgewasser gehört.

Der Graunacht.

Ihre toten Wesen waren nicht mit normalen Waffen zu bekämpfen und sie mordeten erbarmungslos.

Vi fühlte sich unbehaglich. Unheimlicher Nebel war nichts, was sie mit ihren Fäusten einfach zerstören konnte. Ihr waren diese esoterischen Dinge höchst zuwider, ja sie verachtete all jene, die daran glaubten. Caitlyn würde wissen, wie man damit umgehen sollte. Deshalb musste Vi sie so schnell wie möglich aufspüren.

* * *

Caitlyn hustete. Der Nebel stank entsetzlich und lag dick in der Luft, was das Atmen fast unmöglich machte. Blind lief sie durch die Gassen, verließ sich nur auf ihre Beine, ihr Gehör und ihre perfekte Kenntnis von Piltover's Straßen. Sie hatte das ständige Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Natürlich hatte sie ebenfalls von den Geschehnissen aus Bilgewasser gehört, aber sie glaubte eher, dass die Piraten zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatten und ihr berühmtes Seemannsgarn gesponnen hatten. Doch langsam befielen sie einige Zweifel.

„Was wäre, wenn die Geschichten doch wahr sind?" Seit Gankplanks Tod veränderte sich Bilgewasser zunehmend – ob zum Besseren oder Schlechteren vermochte sie nicht zu beurteilen.

* * *

Ein Tumult brach aus. Alle um Vi herum versuchten weg und in Sicherheit zu kommen, notfalls mit Gewalt.

Kinder schrien.

Frauen kreischten.

Männer brüllten.

Vi versuchte sich einen Weg durch das Chaos zu bahnen.

„Warum zum Teufel hatte Piltovers Alarmsystem noch nicht angeschlagen?"

Sie lief aus der Kaschemme und die Straße entlang. Mit ihren inzwischen angezogenen Handschuhen schob sie rücksichtslos die aufgeregten Menschen zur Seite. Überall war nur dieser stinkende, grün wabernde Nebel. Vi erreichte den großen Platz, auf dem an Sonntagen ein kleiner Markt in diesem Viertel abgehalten wurde. Nun war dieser wohlige Ort überfüllt mit panischen Menschen.

Irgendwo rechts von ihr brach zu allem Übel auch noch ein Feuer aus.

Sie erkannte es nur schwach durch den Dunst, aber die Schreie der Bewohner machten es umso klarer. Aber dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Sie musste herausfinden, wo Caitlyn steckte, damit sie das Alarmsystem wieder in Gang brachte.

„Aber wie komme ich hier schnell genug durch?" Ihr Blick schweifte über den nebligen Platz. Links neben sich hörte sie plötzlich das Klirren einer Kette die immer näher kam.

„Schneller Vi! Lass dir etwas einfallen!" Sie ließ sich weg von dem Klirren in Richtung einer Hauswand drängen. Mit ihren Füßen konnte sie einen Gullydeckel ausmachen. Sie ließ sich zu Boden fallen, riss den Deckel auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Ohne gesehen zu werden schob sie den Deckel wieder an seinen Platz, so, als wäre sie nie dort oben gewesen.

„Endlich kein ätzender Nebel mehr!" seufzte sie auf.

Viel Licht gab es hier unten zwar auch nicht und die Luft roch abgestanden und schimmlig, aber alles war besser als DAS an der Oberfläche zu atmen!

Vi dankte Ezreal im Stillen für seine Karten, die er von dieser unterirdischen Welt gemacht hatte und welche sie sich ab und zu „ausgeliehen" hatte. Dank Caitlyn fanden sie auch immer wieder ihren Weg zurück zu ihm und das sogar ohne zu verraten wer es war. Mit Cait's strengem Blick dazu konnte sie ganz gut leben. Jetzt müsste selbst sie zugeben, dass es sich gelohnt hatte die unterirdischen Wege auswendig zu lernen. Vi überlegte, wo Caitlyn ungefähr sein konnte. Der Sheriff war so ein Routinetier, dass Vi meistens wusste, wo sie sich befand. Nach kurzer Überlegung machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die Finsternis.

* * *

„ _Es hat begonnen._

 _Von hier oben kann ich jetzt schon die Panik und Verzweiflung schmecken._

 _Auf zu Phase zwei._

 _Los meine Getreuen, tut eure eiserne Pflicht!"_

* * *

Vor Caitlyn zeichneten sich seltsame Silhouetten im Nebel ab.

Ein Frösteln durchfuhr sie.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Lyn! Gespenster gibt es nicht und du fängt jetzt nicht damit an, an sie zu glauben!" Aber ganz überzeugen konnte sie sich selbst nicht.

Die Schemen kamen immer näher.

Caityn legte ihr Gewehr an und wartete.

Aber sie zögerte zu schießen.

Die Schatten kamen bedrohlich näher, doch noch immer konnte sie nicht vollkommen sicher sein, ob es nicht doch Flüchtende waren.

Da traf sie etwas Eisernes mit voller Wucht am Kopf und sie sackte ohnmächtig zusammen.

Der Nebel verdichtete sich weiter, als die Gestalten klirrend und klappernd vorbeizogen.

* * *

 _Wahaaaaaaa, mir ist langweilig hier oben!_

 _Hehe, wie wär's, wenn ich selbst da runter geh' und ein bisschen was in die Luft jage?!_

 _Jetzt komme ich!"_

* * *

„Verflixter Mistnebel!" fluchte Vi als sie aus einem der Tunnel am Hafen stieg. Hier war er noch schlimmer, sodass sie ihre eigenen Fäuste nicht sah.

Über sich in einiger Entfernung hörte sie ein lautes Krachen, aber Vi maß dem keine große Bedeutung bei, nachdem, was sie zuvor erlebt hatte.

Sie ging Caitlyns Route nach indem sie sich tastend vorwärtsbewegte.

„Ich hasse es...ich hasse es ….ich hasse...warum gibt es überhaupt so ein blödes Zeug? ...Aua! ...verfluchte Kiste! ….ich könnte mich..." schimpfte sie, während sie sich weiter die Straße hinauf quälte.

Sie stolperte wieder und wollte gerade zu einem festen Tritt ausholten, als sie bemerkte was da zu ihren Füßen lag.

„Caitlyn wach auf! Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! Welcher elendige Bastard haut einfach meinen Sheriff zu Boden?"

Mit einer Vorsicht und Behutsamkeit, die man Vi gar nicht zugetraut hätte, hob sie Caitlyn auf und brachte sie zu dem nächsten Haus, das sie fand.

„Aufmachen, Polizei! Oder wollt ihr, dass ich die Tür eintrete?"

Eine verängstigte Frau öffnete und ließ sie hinein. Vi legte Caitlyn sogleich auf das nahegelegene Sofa und begann, sie zu untersuchen.

„Da hast du dir aber eine ordentliche Beule geholt, Mädchen! Aber ich weiß, du hast schon weit Schlimmeres durchgestanden..." sie verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige – natürlich ohne ihre Handschuhe!

„...soll heißen es wäre jetzt an der Zeit aufzuwachen!" Aber Caitlyn zeigte keinerlei Regung.

„Mmh...bring mir Wasser!" schnauzte sie die arme Frau an. Als diese das Gewünschte brachte, schüttete Vi Caitlyn mit einer schnellen Bewegung alles über den Kopf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung zeigte dies die ersehnte Wirkung, denn mehr an ärztlicher Hilfe wäre ihr nicht eingefallen.

Caitlyn hustete

„Spinnst...du jetzt...völlig?...Mich hier fast...zu ertränken!"

Von weiteren starken Hustenfällen geschüttelt, setzte sie sich auf.

„Kannst du mir verraten, was da eben passiert ist?" fragte sie und hielt sich den schmerzhaft dröhnenden Kopf.

„In der Stadt geht es momentan drunter und drüber...viele haben die Geschichten aus Bilgewasser gehört und wollen entweder retten, was zu retten ist, oder sich für einen bevorstehenden Kampf rüsten."

„Ich wüsste zu gern, was mich da genau getroffen hat – ein Geist war es sicher nicht, dafür war es viel zu fest!" stellte Cait erste Überlegungen an.

„ Und er hätte deine Seele bestimmt nicht zurück gelassen..."

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, was alles hätte passieren können! Ich war viel zu leichtsinnig. Das Beste wäre gewesen sofort zu schießen...Apropos...wo ist eigentlich mein Gewehr, Vi?"

„...Öhm... an das hab ich jetzt nicht gedacht...gesehen hab ich es aber auch nicht...wie auch bei dem Nebel?"

Doch Caitlyn war schon zur Tür hinaus.

„Was?...Jetzt warte doch mal!...Cait?!...verdammt..." fluchte sie und folgte ihr.

An der Unfallstelle angekommen – Vi war noch immer verwundert, wie Caitlyn so schnell dorthin gefunden hatte – war keine Spur eines Gewehres oder sonst irgendetwas. Niedergeschlagen blickte Caitlyn zu Vi auf.

„Ich werde es wiederbekommen und ihr Dieb wird dafür bezahlen!"

Vi war erleichtert!

„Bin dabei Chef, aber vorher sollten wir noch kurz die Stadt vor der Graunacht retten! Dazu müssten wir ganz schnell..."

Cait unterbrach sie: „Ist es wirklich eine Graunacht? Oder könnte der Nebel auch eine andere Ursache haben?"

Vi leckte sich die Lippen. Sobald Caitlyn eine Spur gewittert hatte wurde es immer spannend.

„Wir bräuchten jemanden der den Nebel überprüfen kann..."

„Ja...das ist genial, Vi! Komm, wir müssen zu Professor Heimerdinger. Er wird es bestimmt genauer analysieren können. Allerdings wird es wohl eine Zeit dauern, bis wir uns durch diese Suppe gekämpft haben. Ganz zu schweigen falls doch noch irgendwelche Monster auftauchen!"

Vi grinste breit.

„Nicht auf meinem Weg! Komm mit!"

Und sie machten sich auf in Richtung der unterirdischen Tunnel.

* * *

„ _Jahaha!_

 _Ein wunderschönes Gewehr!_

 _Was für ein toller Tag!_

 _Ja, lauft nur ihr Menschlein...lauft weit weg!_

 _Ich will noch mehr!_

 _Hier ist noch viel zu wenig Panik!_

 _Auf sie!"_

* * *

Piltovers Polizisten kamen in der Nähe der Yordle Universität wieder zum Vorschein. Hier war der Nebel zum Glück noch nicht ganz so dicht, aber es reichte um einiges an Furcht zu verbreiten. Sie drängten sich durch die besorgte Menge vor der Universität, bis sie vor deren Toren standen. Vi übernahm die Aufgabe anzuklopfen. Zum Glück machte ein kleiner Yordle in Laborschürze die Tür noch rechtzeitig genug auf, ehe sie Vi's Fäusten zum Opfer fiel.

„Was wollt ihr? Wir lassen niemanden hinein!" erwiderte er prompt und schickte sich sogleich an die Tür wieder zu schließen. Doch Vi war schneller.

„Tut mir ja sehr Leid, aber wir müssen sehr dringend zu Professor Heimerdinger! Und von dir lasse ich mich da ganz sicher nicht aufhalten!" Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei mit Caitlyn im Schlepptau.

„Also ...wo geht's jetzt zum Prof?"

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragte eine nasale Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Entschuldigung, dass wir Sie stören müssen Professor, aber falls Sie es... nein... anscheinend haben Sie nichts mitbekommen... aber in der Stadt liegt derzeit kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Die Menschen befürchten, dass die Graunacht gekommen sei. Aber etwas stimmt nicht! Deshalb brauchen wir Ihre Hilfe!", erzählte ihm Caitlyn ihre Geschichte. „Sie müssen den Nebel analysieren...herausfinden, ob er eine natürliche Ursache hat oder ob wir alle verdammt sind, eine Graunacht zu erleben!"

„Mmh.. ich werde mal sehen was ich da für euch tun kann...kommt mit mir!"

Nach einigen Explosionen, einem Sprint von Vi um Proben zu holen, sowie einigen komplizierten Berechnungen stellte Heimerdinger fest, dass dieser Nebel seinen Ursprung in den Sümpfen hatte, aus denen Piltover einen Großteil seiner Energie gewann. Dieser hier war das Endprodukt der Fabrik und wurde unter normalen Umständen entsprechend entsorgt und recycelt. Aber nicht diesmal. Weshalb Piltover nicht von einer Graunacht heimgesucht wurde, sondern einer ausgewachsenen Umweltkatstrophe gegenüber stand. Einer der größten Ängste der Bewohner Piltovers. Caitlyn und Vi reagierten prompt. Sie liefen hinaus, wieder in die Tunnel und den Berg hinauf zu den Energiewerken.

* * *

„ _Verflucht!_

 _Meine Späher haben schon wieder ihre Spur verloren!_

 _Sie tauchen irgendwo in der Stadt auf und sind wieder weg!_

 _Ich muss wohl wieder in den Turm hinauf_ _,_ _um die Roboter zu steuern._

 _Manno!_

 _Da geht einem doch der ganze Spaß durch die Lappen!_

 _Zumindest ist die Aussicht gut...so schön grün!"_

* * *

Am Energiewerk angekommen, erkannten sie erst das Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Der halbe Komplex der Recyclinganlage war in die Luft gesprengt worden. Aus den Trümmern entstieg stetig ein gelblicher Rauch, welcher schwer auf die Stadt zurück fiel. Caits Blick fiel auf die unter ihr liegende Stadt – am Hafen und den umliegenden Gebieten war die Konzentration am stärksten. Hier oben an der Quelle war die Luft sogar überraschend klar.

„Vi!" schrie sie plötzlich, während sie sich von dem metallischen Schwinger eines ehemaligen Wachroboters wegduckte. Vi reagierte und mit einem einzigen Schlag war er nur noch ein Haufen Schrott. Hinter ihm tauchten aber schon weitere auf, die begannen sie anzugreifen.

„ Mist, warum hab ich keine Waffe!" beklagte sich Caitlyn, während ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als auszuweichen und ihre Freundin die ganze Arbeit machen zu lassen. Diese war mit vollem Eifer bei der Sache. Ihre Fäuste pfiffen durch die Luft, einen Roboter nach dem anderen erledigend. Aber es kamen immer mehr. Der Ansturm wollte nicht mehr enden. Sie brauchten dringend eine andere Lösung. Durch Caitlyns erzwungenes Nichstun arbeitete ihr Verstand ums schneller.

„Vi wir müssen dort in den Turm! Da oben befindet sich die Steuerzentrale der Roboter und das Alarmsystem! Vermutlich ist jemand eingedrungen und hat alles lahmgelegt, weshalb es auch keine Sirene gab." Vi nickte und arbeitete sich so gut es ging mit Caitlyn hinter ihr durch die Roboter. Sie schafften es mit Müh und Not in den Turm.

„Vi schnell! Schließ die Tür!"

„Die hat gut reden..." erwiderte Vi durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Die Roboter drängten hinein, aber Vi war stärker, schob sie ein Stück zurück und schloss endlich die vermaledeite Tür.

„Pfiu..." schnaufte sie. Für einen kurzen Moment würde es halten aber vermutlich nicht lange. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte, dass Caitlyn schon die Treppe hoch gelaufen war.

Caitlyn erreichte im zweiten Stockwerk den Eingang zum Alarmsystem.

„Hände hoch!" ertönte eine schrille Stimme in Richtung der Konsolen.

Caits Blick fiel auf Jinx, die ihr eigenes geliebtes Gewehr auf sie richtete.

„Da ist es also abgeblieben!" dachte sie bei sich, während sie die Hände hob.

„Ihr werdet es nicht schaffen meinen genialen Plan aufzuhalten!" ein verrücktes Lachen folgte.

„Die ganze Stadt verfällt im Chaos und das nur weil alle Ach-so-tollen-Piltover an das Märchen der Graunacht glauben!... hhahaihhaha...Es ist einfach großartig mitanzusehen, wie sie immer weiter in Panik verfallen!" Von ihrem eigenen Gegacker abgelenkt, bemerkte Jinx nicht, wie Vi draußen am Eingang auftauchte und sich über Zeichen mit dem Sheriff verständigte. Mit einem Satz stürzte Vi hinein, worauf Jinx wie verrückt zu schießen begann. Vi warf sich vor Caitlyn, um sie vor dem Lauffeuer zu schützen, aber es war einfacher als sie dachte, da Jinx leichte Probleme mit der fremden Waffe hatte.

„Verflixtes Ding...nun schieß schon! Ich hätte doch besser Gräte genommen, auf den ist mehr Verlass!" Das Gewehr hatte zu ihrem Unglück auch noch eine Ladehemmung. Jinx würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn sie es nicht schon längst wäre. Vi nutzte die Gelegenheit und wollte Jinx endlich ergreifen, diese war allerdings schneller, warf ihre Flammenfresser und floh in ein höheres Stockwerk.

* * *

„ _Nein wie konnten sie nur!_

 _Mein Plan war perfekt!_

 _Aber noch versinkt hier alles im Chaos!_

… _.Bis auf das Problem, dass ich es gar nicht richtig genießen konnte..._

 _Und das alles nur wegen dieser doofen Vi!_

 _Aber ich werde wiederkommen und dann gehört Piltover mir!_

 _Hahahhahaihuhhahaa..._

… _..Ha?"_

* * *

Vi stürmte siegesgewiss in das Versteck von Jinx hinein und ertappte sie bei einem Selbstgespräch mit einer Taschenlampe unter dem Kinn. Die Szenerie war so seltsam, dass Vi völlig perplex dastand, bis Jinx drauf und dran war, ihr schon wieder zu entwischen. Die Verrückte schoss ihre Todesrakete ab und sprang im selben Moment darauf, um durch das Fenster damit zu entfliehen. In diesem Moment kam Caitlyn dazu, das Gewehr im Anschlag und gab einen ihrer berühmten Kopfschüsse ab. Aber sie zielte nicht auf Jinx, sondern auf die Rakete. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall explodierte sie und Jinx verschwand mit ihr.

„Warum hast du das gemacht? Du weißt, dass ich sie lebend wollte! Lebend! ...um sie dann für all die Schmach sorgsam zu filetieren..." erzürnte Vi und funkelte ihre Partnerin an.

„Keine Sorge! Schau, sie hat es überlebt!"

Tatsächlich, Jinx segelte seelenruhig mit einem pinken Fallschirm durch die Luft, kam sicher am Boden an, streckte ihnen noch einmal die Zunge heraus und lief durch die Gassen auf und davon.

„Eine Jinx bringt wohl nichts um, aber ich werde sie schon noch in die Finger bekommen!" grummelte Vi. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster, in Gedanken an ihre Feindin.

„Na komm! Bringen wir jetzt erst einmal unsere Stadt wieder in Ordnung!" forderte Caitlyn sie auf und ging die Treppe zum Kontrollsystem hinunter.

* * *

 **Hoffe meine kleine Geschichte zur Graunacht hat euch gefallen :)**

 **Über Feedback freue ich mich immer!**


End file.
